


Cold

by Dark_and_night



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Michael observes you
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 55





	Cold

His eyes were cold. Calculating, always absorbing everything around him. At times it was overwhelming, being observed so intently by someone like Michael. Sometimes, on the other hand, it was amazing in a way you never thought possible. 

His hand was on your thigh, squeezing down on it. His eyes were on your face, watching your reactions to his touch. Even though he had touched you a million times, you always had the same reactions to his skin on yours. As if you didn’t know what it would feel like each time he touched you.

His hands were cold. Michael was never one to generate much heat. It felt as if he was already dead. That was one of the many reasons why you could never get used to the feeling of him touching you. Especially not gently. The mix between his frigid skin and his soft touch sent shivers up and down your spine.

Michael trailed his hand up your thigh and between your legs, rubbing you. His expression didn’t change as you whimpered, watching your face contort as he rolled your clit. 

The faces you made in pleasure were similar to the faces his victims made in pain. The only real difference was that Michael could revel in your pleasured faces as long as he wanted. People writhing in pain would flinch away and try to run, and the expression would be lost. Out of his sight.

A frown, a gasp, furrowing the brow, eyes widening. The similarities were remarkable. Which was why, when the mood hit him right, Michael could take his time with you. He wanted those expressions. 

Slipping his fingers into your pussy, he felt you shift and heard more gasps coming from your lips. Another night he would impatiently thrust into you, take what he wanted from you to feel good on his own. But tonight wasn’t about making his own body feel good. It was about satiating his curious nature. 

His eyes stayed on your face as he pumped his fingers into you, feeling your wetness growing as he made you feel better and better. Yes, sometimes this was exactly what Michael wanted from you.


End file.
